Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2017 |predecesor = Guardianes de la galaxia |sucesor = Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 3 }} Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 es una película de 2017, escrita y dirigida por James Gunn. Basada en el equipo de superhéroes de Marvel Comics, secuela de la película de 2014 y protagonizada por Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldaña, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Michael Rooker, Sylvester Stallone y Kurt Russell. Fue nominada al Óscar 2018 en la categoría de "Mejores Efectos Visuales". Reparto Voces adicionales Créditos Reparto (tráiler) Promocionales (Disney Planet y Misión XD) Muestras multimedia Tráilers Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) Teaser Oficial Doblado Latino -HD- Baby Groot Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) Trailer Doblado Español Latino -CINE- Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) Trailer 3 Doblado Español Latino HD Audio Oficial CINE Promocionales Disney Planet - Entrevista express a Chris Pratt ¿Quiéres ser un guardián de la Galaxia? - Misión XD Datos de interés Datos técnicos * Debido a que Luis Daniel Ramírez renunció a DNA, donde se doblan la mayor parte de los proyectos de Disney, poco después de haber dirigido la primera película de Guardianes de la galaxia, no continuó trabajando para Disney hasta 2019 con Capitana Marvel. Por lo que la dirección del doblaje de la secuela cayó en manos de Ricardo Tejedo, quien también dirige la serie animada. ** Técnicamente esta fue la segunda vez que Ricardo Tejedo reemplazó a Luis Daniel Ramírez en la dirección de una película de Disney por la misma causa. Inicialmente Luis Daniel iba a dirigir Grandes héroes, incluso, ya había armado el reparto, el cual se mantuvo pese al cambio de director. ** A su vez es la segunda película de Marvel Studios que Ricardo dirige en solitario desde Capitán América: El primer vengador y también la primera desde que Marvel es parte de Disney, ya que anteriormente había co- dirigido varias cintas junto con José Antonio Macías. Sobre el reparto * Todas las voces de los personajes que aparecieron en la entrega anterior fueron respetadas, a excepción de Vin Diesel que no vuelve a realizar el autodoblaje de Bebé Groot, siendo sustituido por Óscar Bonfiglio quien lo interpreta en la serie animada y en los TV Spots de la primera película. **Esta es la segunda película que Óscar Bonfiglio interpreta a Vin Diesel para Disney, la primera vez fue en Niñera a prueba de balas, aparte de doblarlo en las entrevistas de la primera película de los Guardianes. * Roberto Carrillo, quien interpretó a Howard el pato en su película, participó en el doblaje de esta película doblando a Zardu Hassiefrau. * Eduardo Liñan en esta película retoma al actor Sylvester Stallone, quien lo había doblado por ultima vez en Asesinos de 1995, hace 22 años. * Samantha Domínguez quien es la voz habitual para Disney de Miley Cyrus no la interpreta, siendo sustituida por Angie Villa, casualmente también la dobló en la serie Dos hombres y medio. * Jessica Ángeles hizo prueba para Mantis. Igual ella hizo prueba para otros personajes del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, hasta que al fin se quedo con Carol Danvers. Sobre la adaptación * El nombre de Ego (que en inglés es pronunciado como Igo) es dicho tal como se escribe, con la pronunciación romanizada del latín (idioma en el que significa 'Yo', la primera persona singular del español), de donde se sacó su nombre para los comics. ** Es necesario precisar que la palabra Ego (Yo), derivó tanto en inglés como en español a su significado actual, al que alude el nombre del personaje: la valoración excesiva de uno mismo. * En el doblaje se tomaron ciertas libertades en cuanto al guión, cambiando algunos diálogos, añadiendo chistes o inclusive tropicalizandolos. Algunos ejemplos son: ** Rocket llama chillón a Drax cuando él lo acusa de robar las baterías Anulax. ** Peter dice la frase No me...(Jodas) pero se queda callado antes de terminar la frase, se adaptó de la frase en inglés Son of a... (Bitch). ** Utilizan el término caquita para referirse a las heces de Drax, el término que usan en inglés es a Dump. ** En una escena Mantis dice sobre Rocket: The crabby puppy so cute. ¡He makes me want to die! (literalmente, El huraño cachorro es tan tierno. ¡Me hace querer morir!) frase que es adaptada en el doblaje como: El salvaje perrito es tan tierno que ¡me pone toda loca!. * La cinta posee un humor un poco más adulto que el resto de las producciones del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, por lo cual se consideraron algunas censuras: ** Cuando Drax se refiere a Mantis frente a Gamora, en inglés, le dice: This gross bug lady is my new friend (literalmente, Esta desagradable señorita bicho es mi nueva amiga), que en el doblaje es adaptado como: Esta horrible mujer es mi nueva amiga, obviando que la llamó "bicho". **Cuando Gamora increpa a Peter Quill y Rocket por su arrogancia, instándolos a pensar con la cabeza, el primero responde que: If what's between my legs had a hand on it... (literalmente, si lo que está entre mis piernas tuviera una mano ahí), frase con connotación sexual que es censurada por: Si mi entrepierna tuviera con qué sujetarse.... Cambiando así levemente el sentido de la frase, si en la original para hacer bien las cosas necesitaba de una relación sexual, en el doblaje se cambia por una consideración a su condición de líder masculino. ** Algo distinto sucede con la palabra pene (primero dicho por Drax y luego por Ego), la cuál nunca se censuró, siendo la primera vez en una producción de Marvel por parte de Disney. *** Es necesario precisar que dicha palabra ha pasado por un cambio de perspectiva sociocultural, pues actualmente se entiende que solo nombra a un órgano, por lo que la palabra por sí misma se ve desligada de una connotación sexual. * Algunos términos de la ficción son modificados: ** El nombre de las baterías es, en inglés, baterías Anulax, mientras que Drax las llama incorrectamente como baterías Harbulary, esta última palabra es adaptada como Arbularias en el doblaje. * Algunas referencias son adaptadas, mientras que otras son mantenidas en su idioma original: ** En una escena, luego de llamarlo tonto mapache, Quill llama a Rocket: Más bien, rata bandida, sin embargo en inglés, originalmente, dice:I meant, trash panda (literalmente, Quise decir, panda de la basura), cambiando así el animal de referencia en la adaptación. ** Por razones desconocidas, el nombre de Taserface fue mantenido en su idioma original, pese a que se hacen chistes sobre el significado de su nombre. ** En una escena Rocket llama Star-Munch (Muerde estrellas, en español) en vez de Star-Lord ''a Peter Quill para molestarlo, que en el doblaje es adaptado como: "Star-Menso", una fusión bilingüe. ** Si bien, el soundtrack de la cinta, en general, ocupa un papel destacado a nivel argumental, quizá la canción más relevante para el desarrollo de la trama sea ''Brandy (You're a Fine Girl), de la banda estadounidense Looking Glass, debido a que se hace explícita referencia a su contenido para establecer paralelos entre la historia de la canción y la trama misma de la película. Incluso, durante una escena, Ego recita algunas estrofas de la canción para argumentar, sin embargo, no son traducidas en el doblaje, sino que son pronunciadas por el actor de voz en su idioma original. * Existen algunos errores en la traducción: ** Drax dice Nunca había sentido cosquillitas ahí abajo, lo cual es a su vez una metáfora y una manera de censurar el diálogo original, en la versión original es más directo ya que este personaje no debería saber hacer metáforas. ** Cuando Mantis se encuentra por primera vez con Drax está hace un gesto facial que Drax no entiende, debido a lo cual ella debe explicar que está haciendo. En inglés ella dice I'm smiling (literalmente, estoy sonriendo), sin embargo, en el doblaje lo que ella dice es Me río. Podría parecer una discrepancia insignificante pero es un error de traducción, ya que existen contrastadas diferencias entre ambos términos, debido a que sonreír es el verbo que expresa la acción que se realiza solo facialmente, mientras que reír es el verbo que involucra la sonrisa más los sonidos característicos. Curiosidades * Peter Quill hace mención en esta cinta a David Hasselhoff como su modelo de padre ideal, explicando que lo veía en la serie El auto fantástico (sin hacer una referencia directa) cuando era niño. Y en su aparición en la cinta (en una apariencia falsa de Ego) precisamente, Roberto Carrillo, el actor de voz que lo interpretó en aquella serie, retoma al actor en esta aparición, a modo de revivir aquellos tiempos, tal cual los jóvenes de los 80's pudieron escuchar en su época dicho doblaje de la serie, considerando así al doblaje en el efecto que deseaba transmitir la película. * El tono de voz de Erika Ugalde quien interpreta a Mantis, llega a sonar muy similar a la voz de la actriz Romina Marroquín Payró. * Ego es el segundo personaje que ha doblado Arturo Mercado para un tráiler de una película del UCM. El primero fue Hank Pym en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Véase también Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Marvel Studios Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Películas de 2017 Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en HBO GO Categoría:Películas nominadas al Óscar Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cinépolis Klic